(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to boring devices of the type normally used to bore holes for pipes between spaced locations and wherein water is directed to the boring bit.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Prior structures of this type usually employ openings in the side of a hollow drill rod to establish a communication passageway for water introduced into the same, such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,204,707. This invention forms a sphere about the point of introduction of the water into the drill rod and provides seals and bearings with respect thereto which permit the introduction of high pressure water and avoid the leakage thereof as heretofore common. This is an improvement over the device of my U.S. Pat. No. 3,814,193 of June 4, 1974.